The invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to means for improving the efficiency and fuel economy of an internal combustion engine by improving the carburation of fuel fed to the engine by utilizing the combination of means for turbulating air supplied to the carburetor, means for heating the liquid fuel supplied to the carburetor, and means for injecting air into the carburetor adjacent the throttle plate.
In order to obtain better fuel economy and efficiency in internal combustion engines used in automobiles many attempts have been made to improve the carburation of fuel flowing into the engine. For example, the U.S. Amano Pat. No. 4,027,639, issued June 7, 1977, discloses a mechanism for preheating fuel conveyed to the carburetor to provide for better ignition and higher efficiency of combustion in the engine.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Zeratsky et. al Pat. No. 1,644,766, issued Oct. 11, 1927, which illustrates a means for increasing the velocity of air entering the carburetor and for giving it a whirling motion to thereby increase the facility with which the entering air will mix with the gasoline injected into the air by the carburetor. Similarly, the U.S. Baytan Pat. No. 3,743,255, issued July 3, 1973, shows another mechanism provided to increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine and for attachment to a conventional carburetor and intended to function to cause a swirling of air flowing into the carburetor to improve mixing of the fuel and air in the carburetor.
Attention is further directed to the U.S. Marsh Pat. No. 1,619,082, issued Mar. 1, 1927 and illustrating means for forcing additional air into the intake manifold of an engine to increase the air in the air to fuel ratio in an attempt to maximize the quantity of air mixed with the fuel entering the engine.
Attention should also be directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,853, issued Feb. 4, 1936 to Campanella and showing a carburetor having a fan disposed in the air intake passage and upstream of the carburetor to provide for mixing of air and fuel in the carburetor.